


Sally's Song; A Prequel

by Nightlessd



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Pining, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlessd/pseuds/Nightlessd
Summary: My Hero Academia meets Nightmare Before Christmas; and Deku's lab assistant has a crush.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Shinsou Hitoshi
Kudos: 12





	Sally's Song; A Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the crossover belongs to IreMired on twitter, tumblr and IG. 
> 
> I read her idea for Shinsou as Sally and haven't been able to do anything else until I got this out!

"Izuku?" A sotto voice calls, sweet for all that it's a young man's low rumble. "Are you here?"

A wild-standing shock of purple hair leads the careful peek of matching purple eyes around the corner, carefully taking in the laboratory. The teen is pale, pale as the moon tinged blue, with heavy, tired eyes, high cheekbones, and thin lips. 

If his skin tone wasn't enough of a giveaway as to his state of living, or rather,  _ undeath _ , the ring of stitches around his neck would _.  _

Careful, if slightly clumsy feet shuffle into the room and Hitoshi is clutching his left arm in his right- quite literally. The stitches had pulled free when he tried to climb out his window, and he's not sure if he's pleased or upset that he landed inside, rather than falling out of the tower. 

As long as his legs hadn't come off, he could have snuck into town and fixed the rest later. 

Afterall, it wasn't like his appearance was going to disturb the residents of Halloween town. 

Hitoshi has just about got the thick silk threads that he likes best threaded despite using his non-dominant hand when he hears muttering and huffs in frustration. Slightly bemused, fond frustration, but still. 

"...Unless it is blown to smithereens, the death of a multicellular organism is rarely an instantaneous event, but instead a gradual closing down, an extinction by stages. Nerve and muscle cells continue to retain their hold on life for some time after the individual is dead and thus can be ‘animated’ by application of electricity, yes yes Francis Ashcroft I have quite proven that, though I had hoped you might offer me a fresh viewpoint.

A spark of life indeed, you hack-" The limping form of his creator, friend, boss and curse has his nose stuck in a book, one ink smeared hand making careful notes in the column as Deku complains, essentially, about being a pioneer in his field. 

He's an easily distracted man, with often distracted, clouded green eyes and a messy mass of hair that might be moss green. 

Or might just be mossy. 

He's particular, efficient yet disorganized, surely the most clever man for hundreds of miles and yet-

It isn't until he's bumped into Hitoshi's leg twice that he realizes there's something on the lab bench and he looks up with a frown. 

"Hitoshi! I thought I created you to assist me, not block my way. What on earth are you doing?" 

"Threading a needle."

"Well go thread it elsewhere and return to your task!" Hitoshi's lips twitch. Deku hasn't remembered to ask him to do anything for at least a week, so aside from making sure the mad scientist occasionally eats, he hasn't anything else to do. 

Except see the town. It's Halloween! Today! And Hitoshi hasn't even gotten to see the square, let alone hear the tales of the hauntings, or see the Pumpkin King! 

He sighs, a bit wistful, and of all things  _ that _ is what Deku notices. 

"What have you done to your arm? You needn't be an oaf, Hitoshi I'm certain I gave you enough motor control to sew on your own limbs- and what are you sighing about? Quit sighing!"

"It's my left arm," He starts, though he didn't really need to explain, as Deku was already taking the needle and thread. "And it's  _ Halloween, _ Deku. Shouldn't we go to the square and celebrate with everyone? Don't you want to hear the mayor's speech?"

"Pfhah. His speech hasn't changed in centuries, Hitoshi."

"Well  _ I  _ wouldn't know, since you never let me go to town!"

"I made a lab assistant not a town assistant! And don't you think I don't see the way you sigh after the Pumpkin King. Pfft. Mummy king, more like and how is that any kind of leader! Foolish bandages-"

"I quite like his bandages. They're dignified. Quiet," Hitoshi protests, and he knows Aizawa Shouta would never even look at him but the tall, dark man calls to him without knowing it, every time he passes by. 

"Fiddlefaddle. Now, hold up your arm and stop going to pieces over this man." Hitoshi smiles fondly and does as he's bid. 

It may take a hundred years, but Deku will forget him in a day or two and he will slip out to admire the man from a distance, and perhaps. Maybe someday, perhaps, Aizawa will need his help with something. 

And Hitoshi will be so efficient, so  _ helpful,  _ that Aizawa will look up from his musings and ask Hitoshi his name-

A sharp yank at his shoulder pulls him from his daydream and Deku pats the freshly sewn joint. 

"Don't fret, Hitoshi. You'll get this lab assistant thing down some day, and it will give you plenty of fulfillment. No need to go fiddling about with emotions and men and such! Not when there's  _ science _ !" Deku laughs, long and hysterical. 

A perfect mad scientist laugh, and Hitoshi pats his shoulder in return. 

Hums to himself as he climbs back up to his tower, mind returning to his daydream. 

Someday, somehow. He'd stand by Aizawa, through thick or thin, and surely his feelings would be noticed. Aizawa would see how much he meant to Hitoshi...


End file.
